what happens now
by morphman93
Summary: what happens if naruto got sasuke back during his training and killed orochimaru. time skip.pairrings hinanaru,sassaku,nejten,ect.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_* falls from the ceiling* hey guys I'm back and ow that hurt.*gets up and wiping my self off of dust* anyways here's the first of many chapters for this story. So sit back, make some thing to eat and starts reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything. He owns them*points at Masashi Kishimoto. Masashi smiles and waves*_

Three figures were walking through the forest and are heading towards the village hidden in the leafs. One of them was one of the three legendary sanin. He was Jiraiya, the toad sage. But to certain people he id the king of pervs and to Naruto he is ero-sensie. He was walking behind two figures because of the head ache that was forming. Since that the two were talking none stop since there journey to Konoha and one of them was the number one, hyperactive knuckle head maverick him self, Naruto. Naruto was wearing his trade mark orange jacket but this time with long black line that ran down his front with his black joinin pants and black sandals. He also now resembles more of his father, the former fourth hokage and his father, Minato Namikaze. Next to him was the former traitor and to Naruto his brother Sasuke. He was wearing a white jacket that had hid clan symbol on his back which also opened up at his chest a little revealing his well developed chest. Also wearing blue pants and sandals. He also was carrying his long sword that he got from Orochimaru while he was under a mind control justu. (A/n ok I know there really isn't any mind control jutsu but that's the only one that I'll make up ok.). Naruto killed Orochimaru while on there travels and which caused the jutsu to be released on Sasuke.

"Man I can't wait to go to ichiraku's and my self about ten bowls of ramen!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Shut up dope. We for the about hundredth time already give it a rest already." Sasuke said with a bit of annoyances s in his voice. Jiraiya just chuckled on how those to be acting.

"OK, OK I'll stop. Anyways you will get a bowl with me right I mean after you talk to oba-chan and all right?" Naruto asked while lightly thumping his back.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. Now hurry up I want to get to the village before I get a major head ache from u idiot." Sasuke said while speeding up his pace. Naruto chuckled and matched his pace with ease. Jiraiya was chuckling at the sight he was seeing.

"_Well those two act as though they were blood relatives. They should be fine when we get back to the village. On the plus side, I get to start on my new book. I couldn't get my research because of the idiot Blondie over there. I couldn't even start the new book I was making from all the interruptions I had." _Jiraiya sighed at the though and started running after the two when he noticed that they were almost gone from his sight and started running after them to shorten the gap in front of him.

After just 30 minutes of straight running, Naruto and Sasuke stop to wait for the sanin they weren't even winded from there run.

"Come ero-sensei. You may be old but your not that old." Naruto said impatiently while tapping his foot. Jiraiya was winded and sweating bullets when he finally caught up to them.

"You brat! What did I tell you about calling me that." Jiraiya said with a scowl.

"Shut up ero-sensei! That s what you are;." Naruto said with his tongue sticking out.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the two idiots when he was surrounded by three hidden leaf village. They had all had a kunai in had and all said halt. Sasuke was about to torture them out of habit when Naruto got in between them.

'Hey guys cool it. He's good now I promise." Naruto said trying to save them of being killed from Sasuke. Two of the ninjas recognized Naruto and smiled. They lowered their weapons but the last one just kept it up.

"Naruto I trust you but I can't risk having the village getting destroyed by him" the ninja said.

"Come on man. Ok how about these if he goes on a rampage on the village ill take responsibility for everything OK?" Naruto said.

The ninja nodded then lowered his weapon.

"Well dope I'm still amazed on how you can convince people to do anything by just asking."

"What can I say I have the gift." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, the gift of being an idiot."

Everyone laughed but for Naruto. He just gave Sasuke a glare, Sasuke chuckled and started running, while Naruto started to chase him.

After Naruto chased Sasuke for a few hours, the group finally arrived at the gates of Kohana. Naruto and Sasuke looked at there surroundings and sighed happily. Jiraiya on the other hand saw a pair of beautiful ladies walk into a near by bath house. He went from mentor to author/pervert mode immediately.

"You guys on ahead, while I do some unfinished research." He said with a perverted giggle and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Narutojust shook his head. Soon they left but they didn't get far when they heard some one shout. To Naruto it reminded him of a banshee and he knows only one person that was that loud. Sasuke on the other hand thought it some angelic voice despite the ringing in his ears.

"O my god! Sasuke your back!" said the kunoichi.

Sasuke turned around to only get lift up in the ear in a massive bear hug. When he looked down he saw a head of bubble gum pick hair. He chuckled. He only knew one person that had pink hair.

"Hey Saskura. It's nice to see you to, but can you put me down I cant breath……any more and my…..vision…..is….leaving…..me" he said in staggered breaths. Saskura blushed and put him down.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." She said with a blush and puts him down.

Sasuke blushed at the comment and looked the other way not before he took a good look at Sakura. He noticed that she filled out in some areas and looked like a women the he imagined she would be.

"So Sasuke, Naruto do you guys think I have become more womanly?" she asked them.

"No you look just like you always do Sakura-chan." Naruto said while giving her thumbs up.

"_Naruto you baka I'm going to get you for that CHA!"_Inner Sakura said.

"I think you look beautiful sakura-chan." Sasuke said with a blush.

When Sakura heard that she felt like fainting only to snap out of it remembering that she need it to do something.

"Well as much as I want to ditch work and spend time with you guys I have to go. So see you later." Sakura said and ran towards the direction of the hospital.

"Dude, I though you were going to ask her out. Kept telling me on the way here that you would…mph!" was all Naruto could say before stopped by Sasuke's hand.

"You idiot don't just say it out loud. I don't want the whole village knowing what I'm doing." Sasuke said while growling at him. When he removed his hand he saw Naruto smirking. He agreed and didn't say anything after that and they headed off to the hokage tower once again.

On there way to the hokage tower, there were mixed feelings then people saw the Uchiha. Some were giving glares and whispering to one another. Some were smiling when they saw him. The other just didn't care and ignored him. Naruto on the other was holding his stomach. He smelled the scent of ramen and tried to run to the stand only to be stopped my Sasuke. Sasuke almost had to drag him when they were almost there. When they were there Sasuke was sweating bullets and was thinking the worst possible scenario that was going to happen to him. Naruto knocked on the door and waited till they herd Tsunade say "enter". They entered and they say a mountain of paper work with empty sake bottles on the floor. Naruto also smelled the sake in the from when Jiraiya drank too much.

"Still drinking I see oba-chan." Naruto said with a chuckle when he saw Tsunade's head shot up and saw him.

'Damn it Naruto. I told you no to call me that but, Tsunade-nee-chan." She said while giving him a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually and look who came with…" Naruto turned and looked around," Sasuke? Sasuke were did you go?" Tsunade looked at him like he was a little crazy.

"I was sure that he was with….oof" Naruto ran into him. He patted him to make sure he wasn't imagining thing.

"Come on out man. She won't kill you……I think." He said.

Sasuke sighed and released his genjutsu and reappeared. Tsunade started channeling chakra to her fist when she saw him. She was about to charge at him but was stopped by Naruto holding her down.

"come on oba-chan, calm down he was under a mind control jutsu." Naruto said struggling to hold down the enraged hokage.

Sasuke bowed and started to apologize for all the trouble that he caused in the past. Tsunade started to calm down while he was explaining thing. After he finishes, Tsunade was rubbing her temples from the head ache that was forming.

"Ok well if what you said is true, what you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I was hoping that after I explained what happened that you would let me become a ninja for the village again."

Tsunade sighed and nodded know that the council would be happy they go their Uchiha back.

"Naruto I want you to go and get Jiraiya from the bath house and drag his perverted ass back here got it." She said. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well I'm going to leave so…" Sasuke said trying to flee but to be stopped by Tsunade. She stared cracking her knuckles and letting some of her killing intent out.

"Well since Naruto isn't here any more to protect you…" she started pounding the boy while telling some reason like "You hurt my little brother" and "you almost killed you idiot". Villagers heard the screams of the Uchiha but though it was another interrogation from the AMBU again.

When Naruto got back he was dragging Jiraiya inside leaving a trail of blood with him. He dragged him in front of Tsunade before he let go.

"Ok oba-chan I got….what the hell happen to Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"He's fine he just got a little punishment is all. Naruto take him to the hospital so he can get checked at from the exe….I mean punishment he got ok." She said with a smile that kind of scared Naruto. He nodded quickly, picked up Sasuke and stared running to the hospital. When he left Jiraiya opened his eyes and groaned a little from the dragging.

"Man why did he have to drag me? Can you help me up love?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade giggled and nodded and picked him up gently and placed him on e the couch and started healing him. It took about 10 minutes before Jiraiya was healed. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So did you miss me while I was gone?" He asked while kissing Tsunade's neck. She giggled.

"Yes I did, but can you stop being a pervert and actually be normal since you have me now?"

"I could but I need research for the latest book I'm making. Then again I could use us for the research."

"Now you know how I feel about using us and those books. I only put up with it because I love you some much."

"Yeah your right. At least I asked this time besides getting caught by you."

"true." Jiraiya then leaned in and kissed Tsunade on her lips.

_Alright my first of many chapters for this serious is up. now this is my first on going story so i could use the help. so read and review this story and please don't waist a comment if your just going to flame me. so till next time bye*poofs and disappears_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_*walks in* hey every body, i actually got this finish faster than Iexpected . Here's chapter two. Just like I want to rule the world, I don't own Naruto and the characters. If I did the time line would be really different. Any ways here's the story._

Sasuke woke up in the hospital wrapped in bandages and gausses. He looked around wondering what the hell happen to make him feeling like road kill. That's when he remembered that he was "punished" by Tsunade.

_"Well at least that wasn't her full strength or I would be dead right now." _He thought.

He herd the door open and looked to see a nurse about his age, white eyes, long black hair that stopped a little above her waist, a big bust and slender legs. In short the Hyuga princess, Hinata. Sasuke smirked a little.

_"Well Naruto is going to have a really hard time when he sees her."_Sasuke thought.

Hinata in the other hand was nervous to be in the same room with. She soon started to look at the Uchiha wondering if he really changed.

_"So he did come back. He still looks like stuck up ass hole that I remember. He was the one that was a best friend to my Naruto-kun. The one that nearly killed him at the valley of the end. The one that caused him greatly hurt him physically and mentally. Well I for one don't care if Naruto trust him again; to me he's here just for power as last time." _Hinata thought. She was about to ask him when Sakura cam in.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'm fine thank you, how about you? How about you Hinata-sama?" he asked with a genuine smile that he has been doing more often.

Sakura melted right on the spot from his smile. Hinata on the other hand rolled her eyes at the question thinking that he was just acting. Sasuke saw her reaction and knew that she didn't believe her. He tried to bow his head as low as he can.

"Hinata, I know that you don't trust me like Naruto does and I can't really blame you. I mean I was an ass to everyone especially to Naruto." He said. "But this is something that I can promise you. I will never hurt Naruto again and this village. I will also fight to my last breath to protect this village. This I swear to my clan. Well at least what my clan value it has left." He said bowing again with the most sincere voice he had that nobody would believe that it was actually an Uchiha.

Hinata relaxed a little but she still didn't trust him fully yet. Sakura on the other hand had some tears in her eyes.

_"CHA that's what I'm talking about"_the inner Sakura said giving a peace sign with hearts in her eyes. After a few more minutes of talking and checking on Sasuke's injuries. They told him that he could leave in the morning and left him to sleep.

Thinking what Naruto was doing right now; Sasuke went to bed hoping tomorrow was going to be better than today was.

_**Sasuke's mind **_

"_So you finally returned to your pathetic excuse you call a village huh." Yang said. Yang was the exact copy of Sasuke but only wore darker clothes._

"_Shut up you. Unlike you I'm actually from his enslavement from that bastard." Sasuke while glaring at him. Yang laughed at his glare._

_"O really so you're saying that you're actually happy that you're weak?" yang asked. _

_"If that is what it takes the so be it."_

_"So you don't miss the power. The thrill of defeating every one in your path with unmatched power?"_

_"…"_

_"Well do you" yang asked again with an evil smile forming._

_"I…..I…"_

_Will that said from Sasuke, yang started walking towards him with black chakra starting to glowing around him with an evil smile etched on if face. Sasuke seeing this started to panic and started backing up from._

_"Come to me Sasuke, with this power you can not only kill Itachi but anyone in your way. You know that you want this power you crave it. I can feel it in you."_

_"N…NO! I don't need you. I got my friends with me." Sasuke with his sharnigan blazing and white chakra now surrounding him. Yang started chuckling evilly from the gesture that he saw and dismissed the black chakra._

_"You will come back to me…in time, but for now I let you live your fantasy from what you call a life. But know this if you ever show a sliver of weakness I will crush your souls and take control and there will be noting you can do to stop me." Yang said. Soon started to _disintegrate like cherry blossoms scattering into the wind with his evil laugh echoing into nothingness.

_(*poofs with me knocked out*A_**hhh its good to be out of his head. hello everyone its yang here. what did you thing of me in this chapter. any ways this idiot made it short and so will the next one he is working on. but know this there will be a longer chapter so don't worry. any way read, review and tell me what you think. on the thamers.***me wakes up and breaks up* no no flamers!**yes.**no**.yes.** till next time.....NO!**Yes**....no. o and guys i want some reviews. so give some reviews so i can get the next chapter out fast.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_***me and yang walk in.***_

_Me: hello every one. Welcome to another chapter of what happens now._

_*yang rolls eyes: __**God its amazing you got this far with this story.**_

_*Me: Shut it you. Anyways enjoy this chapter._

_***Yang: If you can that is.**_

_Disclaimer-as you guys know I don't own any thing from Naruto wish I did though. Then I wouldn't have to work for a living._

While Sasuke was having his conflict at the hospital, Naruto was laying on top of his apartments' roof staring at the bright shining starts twinkling in the clear knight sky. Then the kyuubi no yuoko woke from his nap and saw his host looking at the stars.

"**Hey kit. What the fuck are doing in this fine night? You should be finding a mate than being in this god forsaken you call a village."** The kyuubi asked him. He then yawned showing his jagged teeth in the process.

"Nothing you want to know you stupid fox. When are you ever going you getting off that matting thing?" he said to him.

The kyuubi started to laugh at what Naruto said to him. His laughter was like thunder to Naruto.

"**Kit you know gown on me during the three years. So come on tell me what one your mind." **

"Will if you must know I was thinking about Hinata and-"

"**Wait are you talking about that white eye girl that was stalking you in you academy days? The same girl that you were totally oblivious to and missed all thing signs that she liked you. The very same one that everyone knew but you like the brainless stupid fucking idiot you are? **Kyuubi said interrupting Naruto in midsentence.

"Yes that Hinata you jerk. Can I continue talking or are you going to interrupt me again?"

"**Yes you can kit."**

"Anyway, I was thinking about Hinata and was thinking how she changed and was wondering on what she was doing. Wondering if she still liked me you know."

**"Well kit you could stalker like she did to you back then stalker. Who knows you could catch her fingering her self and calling your name." **The kyuubi said with a perverted smile on his face.

Before Naruto can say anything, his mind was then flooded with a naked Hinata. She was fingering her self while calling his name in ecstasy. His face turned red a trail of blood was coming from his nose. He was shaking his head trying to het the images out while kyuubi was laughing hysterically at his host face.

**"Well kit, your sensei if rubbing off on you."**

"B…baka!" Naruto said and shut his mind out from the kyuubi before he gave him more images. Then he couldn't hear the kyuubi anymore, he some one walk at the ground and wanted to see who it was. He went to the edge of his apartment and saw his perverted teacher, Jiraiya. Naruto noticed that his teacher was heading towards the hokage tower.

Jiraiya didn't notice Naruto watching him so he kept on going. That's when he stopped walking to see a woman with blond hair and a big rack. Naruto and Jiraiya both new who it was.

_"Hmm what those two are doing at this time of the night."_ Naruto thought watching the couple.

"Jiraiya, just the man I wanted to see." Tsunade said with a happy voice.

"O really?" he said while staring intently at her boobs and fighting off the erg to starts fondling them and taking notes for his book. By now Tsunade would pound him into the ground calling him his usually names and threading him to kill him. But instead to Naruto surprise she giggled.

"Jiraiya, are you staring at my boobs again?" she asked in a playful tone.

"O love, why would I stare at them when I get captured in you r beautiful eyes." He said while pulling her closer to him.

While they were oblivious to him, Naruto had an evil smile on his face. He was going to have fun talking about the secret couple he saw and having some black mail on them so he can get back at them for either teasing him or humiliate him in front of every one.

"Hey is me or is there certain blond watching as?" Jiraiya whispered in Tsunade ear while nodding his head to Naruto's apartment roof revealing his blond hair making him easy to see. When Tsunade saw the blonds head sticking out she giggled and walked over to the apartment. With chakra forming in one of her figures, she gently flicked the wall making the apartment shake violently and making Naruto fall to the ground in front of the couple.

"So Naruto, what were you doing on the roof just now?" Jiraiya asked looking down at his idiot student while tapping his foot. While Tsunade starts getting ready to pound him for spying on them.

"Uh…I…I was just…just star gazing. I was star gazing." He said nervously with sweat forming on his head.

"Uh-huh. Stargazing." He said.

"Yeah I…was." Naruto said when he heard Tsunade popping her knuckles. That's when Naruto knew that he was in a world of pain.

"Well gaki, this actually be the last time I see. I guessing you should run now." He said now standing to his side allowing Tsunade to stand above of Naruto with a smile that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Naruto panicked and went up and got his head in Tsunade's mounds.

_"That did it. Nice knowing you Naruto."_ Jiraiya thought with a laugh.

Naruto was running for his life from Tsunade right at his heels screaming to cut the very thing that made him a man him into the night.


	4. Announcement

Well guys I hate to say this but I'm going to abandon this story. I can't write this any more. This writer's block is not going away so for that I'm sorry. If any one want to adopt this story as me first. To adopt, scroll to the end. To the end.

April Fools!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I'm not really going to give up this. The chapter is going be typed as we speak so just hold on till its up. And leave some coments for ideas if you guys want so till then bye.


	5. chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Poof's in" Hey guys. I'm back from my lazy episode and thanks to all the people that put this story in there favorites and put it on story alert. I'm also grate full to the people that review this story like saya azuthia and rose tiger. Anyways lets on to story._

Sasuke woke up from last night's mental battle. He got off the bed and started to stretch. When he heard the right spots pop he smiles and looked around the room for the bath room when he noticed that bed next to his was occupied. With his curiosity taking over he went to look who was in it. What he saw put a smile on his face. Not just that he was in bandages but that he was being cuddled by the one and only Hinata hyuga. They were both asleep with smiles on both on there faces.

"Well as much as hoping that he was wrong, they really do make the…" that was all Sasuke said before a green blur busted through the door with enthusiasm and started to yell.

"SASUKE, NARUTO! WAKE UP TO THE POWER …..MHP!" Lee yelled before Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and some how had a kunai knife lee's throat.

"Lee as much I love seeing you, right now please be quit because Naruto and his soon to be girlfriend are sleeping. So please keep it down before I ripe the voice box out of you ok." Sasuke said with a smile. Lee nodded vigorously. With a sigh Sasuke removed his hand from lee.

"HAI, I WAS HERE……oops gome." Sasuke was glaring at him to quiet down before he does it for him. Lee started to talk in whispers. "I wanted to come greet my great youthful friends and my eternal rivals to spar with me since I herd you guys are going to be released to today."

"Right, right. I'm sure me and Naruto will spar with you le..." Sasuke was interrupted with another green blur. When the green blur stopped it looked like the spitting image of lee. With the bowl hair cut. The green spandex clothing to the orange leg warmer. He also had bushy eye brows like Lee but more massive. This man was Might Guy.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CAMPAINONS TO THIS MOST YOUTH FULL MORNING." Guy yells.

While Sasuke sweat dropped while Naruto and Hinata woke up from guys yelling. Naruto opened his eyes and say some black hair that belonged to one Hinata Hyuga that was resting on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Hinata was still half asleep didn't realize that who she was with. "Hai I had a dream were I was in narutos arms while I….was…asleep." Hinata said before meeting her white eyes with Naruto's Ocean blue eyes. She turned red when she saw them and looked down while playing with her index fingers. Naruto chuckled quietly at the sight with a little blush on his face.

"AHH THE POWER OF LOVE BURNS BRIGHTLY WITH THESE TWO. FOR THAT I WILL DO 200 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE." guy yelled.

"GUY SENSEI, LET SMAKE IT 400 LAPS." Lee yelled.

"YES LEE WITH 400 LAPS YOUR YOUTH WILL BURN BIGHTLY!"

"GUY!"

"LEE!"

"GUY!!"

"LEE!!"

Then both of the spandex wearing ninjas hugged each other with tears streaming down there faces with a sun set scene with splashing waves behind them while every one sweat drop at the sight.

"I swear they are related or lees is a distend relative of him. Why isn't any one dispelling the genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Uh I don't think that was a genjutsu. I used my sharnigan just now and I didn't see anything. Its weird." Sasuke said.

"Y…yeah. I….d….didn't see any thing w…with my byakugan." Hinata said nervously.

"What the Fuck! That's not normal!" Naruto said.

That's when the door opens. Everyone's head turns to the door to see three people walk in. one of them had long platinum blond hair with a bang that covered one of her eyes. She wore a purple sleeve less top with her head band around her waist. She also skirt and bandages wrapped around her legs and black sandals. Naruto knew that had to be Ino.

The girl next to her Naruto was Tenten. . Her hair was a dead give away when she always had in buns. She was wearing baggy black pants and tan jacket. She also had a huge scroll on her back and wearing black low cut heals that kind of looked like slippers.

The last person had long brown hair that when down to his waist in a ponytail at the end. He also had a white jacket that the sleeves that pasted his hands. With baggy black pants and black sandels. Naruto couldn't put his figure on who this man was rill he looked at his eyes. They were white like Hinata's. That's when he knew that the man was Neji. Neji was looking at Naruto and Hinata in the bed and looked as though it was normal.

"Hello Naruto-san, Hinata-sama." Neji said with a bow.

Naruto was shocked at what just happened.

_"Huh he changed I thought for sure that he was going to kill me having Hinata with me in the same bed."_ Naruto thought.

"So Hinata when did you to know to Hinata." Sasuke said with a smug voice.

Then Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune walked in.

"Hey brat, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Like crap thanks to you baa-Chan."

"What did you say" Tsunade said raising one of her sleeves.

"Anyways, tell us how you go there hinata." Sasuke asked.

"O I can tell you that. But why don't we let her start it." Tsunade Said.

"Ano….well it all started." Hinata said stuttering for being to close to Naruto.

_**Flashback **_

_"Some one gets me a room for this idiot here." Tsunade said while dropping him on the floor._

_Hinata was finishing her rounds at the hospital. She walked out the hall to see Naruto on the floor all covered in bruises and bumpes. She did the first thing when she sees Naruto. She fainted. Tsunade turn when she heard the thump and saw hinata on the floor unconscious, she sighed at what she saw. Then some thing clicked in her head and she started to giggle. _

_"This should be good for black mail. Maybe Jiraiya would be happy that he will give me a special reward for this." She thought. That's when Sakura came walking in. she saw Naruto and Hinata in the state their in. She just shook her head._

_"What did Naruto do now?" she asked. She picked him up put him over her shoulder. Then she took him to one of the open bed and it turns out it was Sasuke room. When she got back and saw Tsunade with a camera and a smile on her face. Sakura pointed at hinata. _

_"Put her on top of Naruto when were done fixing him." Tsunade said. Sakura just shrugged not wanting to know what her master is going to do. So she picked her up gently and put her on top of Naruto since Tsunade already fixed up Naruto and laid her on top of Naruto. As soon Hinata was on Naruto she adjusted her self so she can be comfortable and wrapped one of her arms around Naruto's waist while his shoulder was her pillow. Tsunade took out her camera and took multiple pictures of this and giggled with each flash. After her last picture she pocketed the camera and Sakura and she left the room so they can sleep._

_**Flashback end**_

Everyone in the room now laughing when Tsunade and Hinata finished the story. Hinata looked like a new color of red while Naruto was blushing a Hinata.

"So dope, what did you think of the story?" Sasuke asked with tears in his eyes.

"YES MY INTERNAL RIVEL. BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS YOU GOING TO ASK HER OUT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" LEE SAID LOUDLY.

Naruto blushed harder at what lee said and his stomach started doing flips. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face.

"Don't tell me you are chickening out now. You said that you would do that one plan that you bring her to a secluded hot spring and you guys would only be wearing no….." Sasuke said before Naruto cut him off with his hand and was giving him a death glare. It would have worked to if Naruto wasn't blushing that is. Sasuke was laughing under his hand with everyone else was laughing there asses off now with tears rolling off there faces.

"Well gaki, what are you going to do?" Tsunade said with the giggles.

"Yeah you annoying pest, what are you going to do." Jiraiya said smirking at Naruto's predicament.

Now everyone was staring at him trying to hold in giggles while Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke and started looking at the floor.

"Idiot. Don't just stand there go to here already." Sasuke then shoved Naruto to Hinata which landed him on top of here were their eyes met.

"Uh…..Hinata…"

"Y….y….yes…"

"Will…..will…uh…will you be my girlfriend?" he said with a red face and a nervous smile. When she heard this her eyes grew large and the only thing she did now since her mind went haywire, she fainted right into Naruto's arms. Everyone laughed at the sight.

"I Hahanah guess that means amah a yes." Sasuke said holding his sides from laughing too much. Then Hinata stirred and saw that Naruto was holding her and she blushed to a point were she resembled a tomato.

"Hey Hinata so what do say?" Naruto asked hopping she says yes.

Hinata mumbled something. Naruto moved his head closer to hear her. When he got closer, she whispered into his ear. That's when Naruto pumped his fist in the air and yelled yosh and kissed Hinata in the lips not know what's going to happen. When he parted they realized what happened and the both fainted. Every one laughed at what just happened. Sasuke smirked at the sight and was glad his friend got his girl. Now if he only he got a certain pink hair konichi to go out with him.

"Well since it you and Naruto are well to act like this you can leave as soon as he wakes up." Tsunade said.

"YES MY RIVALS ARE ABLE FIGHT TODAY. YAHOO!!!!" Lee said while bouncing off the walls.

"Well lee I guess you do get your fight. Don't worry ill bring him when he wakes up." Sasuke said.

"YOSH. MEET ME AT TRAING GROUND 7 WHEN YOU DO. THIS FIGHT WILL BE MOST….."Lee said before he was launched through the roof from Tsunade. Everyone sweat dropped at that.

_Yeah alright another chapter done. anyways the next chapter is the fight chapter. whoo im excited. hope you guys do. anyways you guys no what to do. rate and revies this chapter and dont be afraid to give me ideas. so till next time, bye._


	6. Chapter 5

And cut**Chapter 5**

***falls through the ceiling and crashes to the floor.* Ow that hurt*looks at you* Hey guys I'm finally back. Sorry for the really long delay like I said my computer crashed and then summer came and got distracted then got lazy and so forth. But now it's all good so now you guys can read the fight scene.**

"Naruto you baka! Slow down before you miss the training ground." Sakura yelled.

Naruto skidded to a stop with his heals. Naruto was excited when everyone told him he was going to fight lee after he woke up.

"Gomen Sakura-Chan. But I'm just some excited to fight some one there than teme over there." He said while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. The gang was following Naruto to the training ground. They all wanted to see how Naruto changed over the years. That's when Kakashi appeared in front of them. He was wearing the standard joinin vest and black pants and long sleeve shirt. His head band covering his left eye. He also had his famous orange book in his hand. He didn't have to look up to see who was there

"Yo." Was all he said without taking his eyes off his book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi moved his head to see Naruto. "Ahh Naruto. Your back. You look taller._ And you look just like you father to" _Kakashi said thinking the last part to him self. "So were you in such a hurry?"

"Im going to the old training ground to fight lee and beat his ass to the ground." Naruto said with lots of energy. Kakashi chuckled and then closed his book and put it back safely in his back pouch.

" Well I am curious at how strong you are so I'm coming with you guys." He said with a smile under his mask.

Naruto smiled and started to run with new found enthusiasm. Everyone else shook there heads and started walking following Naruto's dust trail.

After about 30 minutes of walking, the group arrived at training ground seven. They saw lee stretching in an impossible angle while Naruto was sitting on the ground eyes closed as though he was meditating.

When lee finishes stretching he yelled, "NARUTO, SASUKE MY YOUTH FULL COMPANIIONS ITS TIME TO SPAR WHO IS FIRST!"

"I will bushy brows." Naruto said while getting up. "But why don't we starts with something fun like a weapons battle."

"YES MY YOUTH FULL COMPAINION BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S FAR FOR ME USING MY NUNCHUCK WHILE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE."

Naruto chuckled. "What do you mean I don't have one." He then took out a scroll from his back pouch. He held one of his hands up doing a hand sign while pumping so chakra into it. A few seconds later the scroll puffed and was replaced with his sword. The hilt of the sword was long enough to be held by two hands. Its design was wrapped in cloth that was dyed in red. He pulled the sheathe off, the katana was mixed with the colors of black and red. The edge of the katana was ridged so it looked like teeth. When Tenten looked at the sword her eyes widen and she looked like she was about to drool at the sight. Guy was holding her down while yelling about how unyouthfull she is right now. Everyone else was suprised that Naruto knew how to wield a sword.

"So what you guys think?" Naruto asked while swinging it around.

"YOSH. THAT IS A MAGNIFICENT BLADE MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND!" lee yelled while taking his nunchuck out .

Lee got into his stance that guy taught him. Naruto got into his stance that he learned in his travels. Tenten gasped quietly at what Naruto's stance. Lee was trying to figure out the stance.

"My friend were did you learn that stance. Its one that I don't know." Lee said like any normal person would, it surprised Naruto.

"How about this lee if you defeat me then I will tell you it. Deal?"

"YOSH!" after that lee and Naruto went silent. The battle ground went silent.

Everyone's eyes were on them not wanting to miss anything. The wind blew making the grass look like waves in the ocean. When it ended they blurred out from everybody's sighs and sound of crashing metal could be heard. It lasted for only a second and they blurred back into everyone's sight. At first when they saw the two, they just thought that they were winded. But when they looked closer, they saw that lee had some slashes on his arms with blood dripping down his arm while Naruto had bruises shown all over his face with sweat beading down his face. Taking a few seconds to catch there breath. After they caught there breath, they charged at each other much slower so the crowd can see.

Naruto pivoted on his right heel. During the turn Naruto flipped his katana so the handles butt was up and swung his blade and aimed right at lees neck. Lees bent back wards to see a piece of his hair cut off that would have been neck. Then he did an ax kick to Naruto's chin. Naruto was flown into the air. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. Lee's bandages started to wrap around naruto's body.

"FORWORD LO…"

"Sorry lee that's not going to work on me." With that said Naruto poof just before it wrapped around him completely and tangle lee instead. Not being in this kind of situation struggled to get free and crashing into the ground making a mini crater were he landed. Naruto poof back into existence and walked up to the crater to see lee struggling to stand with his broken arm. When he saw this a sadistic grin appeared on his face. Lee looked up at Naruto and raised an eye brow. Everyone wondered why Naruto was smile like that. Then Naruto started chuckle. Then it became laughter. Everyone just stared at him.

"Lee haven't you noticed that something is missing or is you thick skull just keep saying stuff of flames of youth or what ever."

"MY YOUTHFULL FRIEND, WHAT ARE YOU…" Lee looks down to his side on were he felt something trailing down his side. Hi eyes widen at what he saw. His whole arm was gone. He started to scream when he suddenly felt the pain.

Everyone was shocked at this. Sasuke's eyes changed into his sharingan to see what's really going on. He smirked at what he saw and changed his eyes back to there normal color. Jiraiya just shook his head with a chuckle. Tsunade looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked with an irritated voice.

"Just watch Hime." Jiraiya said pointing back at the two.

Naruto walked up to lee and pointed his sword at his throat. Then with one swift motion he slashed lee's other hand. Lee started to scream in pain. Naruto started laughing again and started cutting lee every were just barely missing the vital points of the body so lee will still be alive. Everyone else besides Sasuke and Jiraiya were shocked at how Naruto was literally killing Lee slowly. Tsuandes temper started too flared up and everyone was backing up from her slowly from all the killing intent she was releasing.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing! Are you trying on to kill Lee?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

"Hnnn what was that baa-Chan you want me to kill lee." Naruto said with a playful/sadistic voice.

"What I did not say that!" she yelled back

"I herd "I did" so ok if the Hokage said so who am I to refuse." Naruto said and raised his katana up and pointed the tip to Lee's neck. He grinned and sliced off lees head with one swing. Nobody saw the smile on lees face when it happened.

"NARUTO! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone was shocked that Naruto killed one of his friends as though he doesn't care. They watched as Naruto laughed and started licking the blood off his blade while looking at the crowd. After a few licks he swung his blade to make all the blood on it come off making it ad though he never used it.

"_**Now who's next?"**_ Naruto said in a posed voice while radiating killing intent to them. With that everyone besides Sasuke and Jiraiya got weak in the knees and some threw up.

Tsunade finally snapped and started to charge at Naruto. Naruto got into a stance and waited to be attacked by Tsunade. She was stopped by the point of Naruto's sword at her neck. If she moved even a little bit then her neck would be cut instantly. Just then the smell of food caught everyone's noses. They looked around for the source of the smell. They looked everywhere for it until Ten-Ten saw something at the corner of her eye.

"Hey guys there's two people that's heading this way." She said pointing at the two people that was coming this way. Everyone turned there heads to see except for Tsunade because she didn't want to die yet.

The two figures ere walking slowly, talking loudly and laughing as though they were drunk. One of them was eating a bowl of ramen. While the other person was eating what looked like a meat bun. They kept on walking towards them making it look like as though the crowd wasn't there. Jiraiya and Sasuke smile at the two people that were coming. One by one each person in the crowds face changed into shock when they saw who was coming in. Naruto removed his sword from Tsuandes neck and put his katana away. And Tsunade raised an eye brow why. She turned to what every one as staring at to have her eyes change to the size of dinner plates. Everyone saw lee and Naruto walking to them while eating.

"Hey guys what did you think of the….ara what's wrong with you guys."

"But…you…and…he…blood…" was all Tsunade could say to the two. Naruto chuckled.

"Hey did you guys really think that I would kill lee. Besides what you guys saw was a clone of us." Naruto said. Then he snapped his fingerer.

The Naruto clone that was next to Tsunade poof out of existence. The lee that was dead became a pool of blood on the ground. Everyone stared I shock on what happened while Sasuke and Jiraiya burst out laughing. Every one sweat dropped at the two.

"ok some one explain what is going on." Sakura asked rubbing her temples

"In a nutshell. Naruto got some of Lee's blood and made a clone and made a regular shadow clone to fight each other while the real one got something to eat." Jiraiya said while laughing.

Sakura raised an eye brow." a blood clone?"

"It's an old jutsu that was used often before the shadow clone was invented. It was said that it was more durable than the shadow clone. But it was stop because some ninjas would use too much blood and died from blood lost"

"All right. All right. Now that the history lesson is over lets have the real fight now come on Lee. You come along to teme." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke growled at Naruto for the name he always called him to raise his temper.

"Dope you no what I said about calli-"

"YOSH SASUKE MY INTERNAL RIVAL AND FRIEND COME JJOIN US IN THIS GLORIUS FI-MMHP!" Lee said before Sasuke stuffed the rest of Lee's meat bun in his mouth and tossing him into the open field with him following suit. Naruto chuckled and finished the rest of his ramen in 10 seconds then jogged over to Lee and Sasuke.

When he got there the three of them got into a fighting stance. A betting pool was made.

"20 ryo (if that is the currency of the Naruto world. Sorry I'm a bit rusty at the moment) that lee wins." Tenten said while digging into her pockets.

"40ryo that Naruto beats lee but ties with Sasuke." Neji said with his usual no emotinol voice.

"Same with us" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"5000 ryo that Naruto beats all there asses." Tsunade's said with giant ryo symbols ass her eyes with her betting spirit up.

"Uh Tsunade-hime, do you want your betting depts. up even more?" Jiraiya asked before was smashes into the ground. Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Any one else have anything to say?" Tsunade said "if not, shut up and let's watch."

Every one went silent when she said that to them. Then they turned there head's to the one that were fighting.

The guys in the field didn't move an inch. They stood there in there stance waiting just for the right moment to strike. The wind blew for a second. When it ended lee started to charge at Sasuke with is weights off. Lee threw a side kick. Sasuke dodges it with an easy side step. Then Naruto charged at lee that was still in mid air and kicked him directly in the stomach. Lee flew through the air till him spinned and landed on his feet. Then Naruto was sending a right to Sasuke's face. He caught Naruto's hand and threw him over his shoulder at lee. Naruto turned in the air and landed on his feet. Lee jumped in the air and did a flying kick to Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there as though it was nothing. Sasuke smirked and then Naruto puffed next to Sasuke. They both nodded to one another than Naruto punched lee in the head and Sasuke kicked lee in the stomach. That action sent lee through the trees and stopped after the sixth tree. Lee was knocked out after that.

Everyone was shocked that lee was knocked out. He would usually be up right now.

"YES. THAT'S RIGHT. NARUTO KICK HIS ASS!" Tsunade yell.

"Well now that the nonsense is over. How about we fight for real what do you say?" naruto asked while he jumped from a sweep kick that Sasuke was doing. Naruto started to do an ax kicked aimed at Sasuke head.

"Yeah. You want the usually bet then?" Sasuke asked while moving his head at the last second to dodge making the hit grazes the side of his head.

"sure." Throwing a hook to Sasuke head.

"All right then." Sasuke ducking under the hook. Then flips away from Naruto.

Naruto started flashing through hands sighs fast enough that Kakashi couldn't keep up. Sasuke saw which jutsu Naruto was doing and he started to do one of his signature Justus.

"Water style water dragon missile!"

"Fire style grand fire ball!"

The two Justus collided in the middle creating mist that started to cover the whole battle field. While the people tried to see what was happening they could hear the sounds of flesh beating against flesh and they could the flashes of explosions. The mist was starting to clear up after awhile. When it cleared, they would see the boys trading hit to one another at high speeds. Then they both hit each other in the face and they flew in the opposite directions and crashed into a tree. They both stood up looking over each other to see if anything was wrong.

"Ok Sasuke this is getting us no were."

"I no you idiot. So and I regret for asking suppose you want to end this."

"I say we go out with a bang and use one of our power full moves! That way we can no who wins."

Sasuke sighs. "Fine just don't go crying to me when you get hurt." Sasuke then started to charge up a chidori in his hand.

"All rightly then." Naruto then made a shadow clone and started making a rasengan in his hand but to every ones shock it kept getting bigger. Then it stop to the size of a water melon and was being held with the shadow clone and him self. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other with only the sound of chidori's chirps. Then they both charged at each other with blinding speed when they both yelled before the moves hit.

"CHIDORI!"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!"

The to Justus's hit and it made the air that was in-between them pushed out. The wind came violently to the crowd and they had to use chakra at there feet to not be blown away. Then soon a black dome engulfed the two making them trapped in side. Every one was starring and waiting to see what was going to happen. Tsunade had her fingures crossed hoping that Naruto was going got win. Then the dome started to crack. The cracks grew until the pressure couldn't be held and the dome exploded flash every one with a bright light. Everyone covered there eyes till the light was gone. When the light faded the saw that winner of the battle was…..

**AND CUT! great job everyone. that a wrap. hey guy morphaman here and finally done with chapter five!**

**Naruto: so who won?**

**Sasuke: its clearly me...right?**

**Naruto: no its me...right?**

**Morphman well guys you seeeeeeee...*runs* ill see u guys in the next chaper. please review every review helps me write faster!**

**Narut and Sasuke:*starts chasing morphman* **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**hey guys. I'm finally done typing this troublesome chapter. *Shikamaru and Shikaku sneeze. Then get hit by there mom/wife.* * Me sweat drops.* any ways im sorry for taking so long it took me for ever to get me to get this right. so I hope you my fans(or what left of them) please enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer- O who am i kidding i will never get to own Naruto*Crys anime tears.***_

The smoke was clearing, to reveal that Sasuke and Naruto barely standing. They were both breathing hard. There clothes were torn and almost in peaces. They were also standing in a creator that they just made. Everyone was silent and wide eyed from the destruction they just caused.

"Damit dope, why is it that your always equal to me?" Sasuke asked while trying to catch his breath.

"O shut up and admit it that I'm better than you. Besides you look like your going to pass out any second now. O how the mighty Uchiha has fallen" Naruto said in tired voice and sarcastic voice.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and with all the strength he had left he charged at Naruto. Naruto smirked and did the same. They charged at each other and soon they started in another fist fight. Naruto ducked under Sasuke's fist and sweep kicked is legs. Sasuke used one of his hands to stop the fall and flip him self up on to his feet. He then did an ax kick to the top of Naruto's head. Naruto moved his just in time to dodge but misted the other kick sasuke threw and it struck naruto's cheek sending him five feet across from each other. Sasuke smirked when he saw blood coming out of the side of Naruto's mouth.

"What was that about my clan being weak?" what Sasuke asked in a cocky voice.

Naruto growled and charged at Sasuke again. Sasuke copied him. They charged at each other with what ever strength they had left and threw a straight punch to each other cheek. With the momentum that they had, made them fly back wards and skid to a halt on the ground. they both couldn't get up since they didn't have any strength left.

Every one was silent at what they saw. Then Tsunade had a black cloud over her head with lighting and had her head down at what just happened. Jiraiya laughed at her lose of a gamble yet again. In which it caused the slug sannin to beat the shit out of him to an inch of his life. Everyone else was laughing at his misfortune. Neji then walked calmly in front of Tsunade and stuck his out open in front of her waiting for her to pay him. Tsunade saw this and started to chuckle nervously.

"Hey how about instead of giving you money I can...get you whatever you and you can get it for free or I can...give you...some...shake..." Tsunade stopped talking after seeing Neji's face not changing from his neutral expression. She looked at him for a few more seconds then poofed out of there while saying, " Shizune hide my money!"

Everyone sweat dropped at what they just saw. They looked around seeing, that Shizune wasn't even there. Neji sighed and shook his head.

"O well I kinda guessed that would happen."

"Don't worry i can find her for you and get your money." Jiraiya said after shaking off the beat down that he just had.

Neji bowed and thanked the man. Then he turned to see that Naruto and Sasuke both waking up and groaning.

"O well looks like we have another tie." Naruto said, rubbing his head with a groan.

"You said it dope." Sasuke said mimicking him.

They both got up and started to head back to the group. Thats when Sasuke thought of something and nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"Hey dope when are you going to bring Hinata on a date?" he asked.

Naruto stop dead in his tracks and thought about. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto stop. Naruto just stood there thinking on what Sasuke said. then he shook his head.

"Hey Hinata do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Naruto asked loudly to Hinata.

She eeped when he heard him. She couldn't get any words to come out since they were stuck in her throat so she nodded with a red face that put a tomato to shame. Then she started to run home so she could get ready with her up coming date. Everyone chuckled at the sight till a green blur passed by.

"THIS IS MOST UN-YOUTH FULL! WHY DID LOSE THIS LEE! WHYYYYYYYYYY. NOW I WILL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE GATES 500 TIMES. IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL DO 1,000 PUSH UPS! I CAN'T DO THAT THEN..."Guy yelled when everyone yelled at him to shut up. He cried large anime tears and picked up lee gently and ran with leaving a dust cloud behind him.

Everyone had a sweat drop on there heads at what they saw. They all shook their heads and one by one they started heading home. When all that was left in the partly destroyed area was Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

"Well gaki, good luck with your date with Hinata. You know I all ways heard that Hyugua's were screamers in be..."

"ERO-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just chuckled and started heading to the Uchiha compound and he also started to plan on how he can ask Sakura without getting hit with one of her chakra enhanced punches.

_Later that evening._

Naruto was looking at him self in the full body mirror he had in his house. He was wearing a dark orange and black kimono that he bought over the years while he was training. It had a repair and growth seals on it so that he didn't have to fix it or get a new one. The design on it had a dragon on the back while holding the world in one of its claws. He had a black obi wrapped around his waist that also held his black hakama . At the bottom of the kimono had a black flames just barely rising up. He also was wearing black geta. He started smoothing out some wrinkles that never was there

"**You know kit, you just have to relax. I mean really what do you think is going to happen? That she is really going to be a shallow bitch like that pink whore you, only kami knows why, you were obsessive with when you were a child." ** Kyubbi said while holding in a laugh at how Naruto was acting on his up coming date his jailer is going to have

"_Easy for you to say. Your not going on a date with a girl that is practically royalty in this whole village. I mean come on look at me. I'm..."_

"**A person that has the body that looks like it was made by Kami and that has power to do anything and make the impossible possible." **Kyubbi said to him with an annoyed tone since he didn't want to hear him talk about him self, again.

Naruto rolled his eyes and cut off his mental link with the fox and head out of his apartment. He locked his door and started walking to the Hyuuga complex.

_FlashBack-After leaving his apartment and wondering the village _

Naruto sighed when he finally found the compound.

"**Good kami that was funny. I still can't believe that actually happen to you and here I thought you actually good at least with something that doesn't involve with ninja crap. But no you just had to prove me wrong. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" **The Kyubbi said rolling around and laughing in his cage in the mind of his jailor.

Naruto grumbled on how his luck was bad right now and how "stupid foxes" are. he couldn't believe what happened to him when all he wanted was directions to the compound.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was looking around, trying to figure out were the hell he was. _

"_Damit how the hell did I get lost? I just walk from my apartment like what 20 feet and now look at me. I'm fucking lost!" He thought in frustration._

"_**Kit, please you know this village like the back of your hand right?"**_

"_Yeah, your right thanks Kyubbi." with that Naruto had some of his spirit and tried to find his way again. _

_After a few minutes he had a dark cloud over his head, seeing how he was move lost than he was earlier._

"_**Wow kit. You just made a new level for baka." **__Kyubbi said with a snicker._

"_Shut up."_

"_**Why don't you ask that Vixen over there for directions?" **_

_With a shrug, he went to the lady that was just passing by. _

"_excuse me miss, can you give directions to the Hyuuga compound?" Naruto asked in a very polite voice that you wouldn't hear from him._

"_O sure just turn a le..." is what all she said before she stared at his face. That was when here eyes turned to big hearts. Her mouth hanged open and started to drool when she started at how he was dressed. Then a blush started to form on her face and a perverted giggle was heard from her._

"_Thats not good." Naruto said with a worried voice. He started to back up a little while she started to approach him with a predatory grin on her face. _

"_**Kit, I think you should NOW!" **__the kyubbi yelled in his mind ._

_That was all Naruto needed to start running while the lady started chasing him while saying things like "Marry me!" or "Let me have your kids!" Soon many more women started to chase him to making it into a mob of women wanting to rape him. He started to cry anime tears._

"_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto thought._

"_**Even I asked that KIt. Now move it before all those women catch you and take them home and rape you!"**_

_After while, Naruto gave them the slip when he found an ally that had a fork in the road so he made a clone and told it to go that way while he went the other way and jump to the roof._

"_Finally. There gone. Now I can go to Hinata's house. Were ever hell it is." He thought while Fixing his clothes so that he wouldn't look like he was just given a chase for his life. "Now lets see, I look to the Hokage monument the Sasuke-teme compound is there. If you turn there, Ichiraku's and my apartment is there. Then that means Hinata's house is that way!" With that he jumped off the roof and started walking in that general area. _

_After a few more mins of wondering and looking he found the compound and started walking there._

_Flashback end_

So now we find Naruto standing in front of the Hyuuga compound. He already talked to one of the guards while the other one went to get the head Hyuuga, Hiashi Hyuuga. When the guard came back, he told Naruto go in and follow the hall way to the end and then take a left. He also told him that Hiashi is waiting for him in the second room on the left. Naruto thanked them and head inside to meet Hiashi. He followed what the guard said and was about to knock, when he heard Hiashi say, "Come in Naruto."

Naruto gulped and open the screen wall to see Hiashi already sitting in front already sipping tea. HIashi didn't even open his eyes, he just motioned Naruto to have a seat in front of him. Not wanting to make a bad impression in front of him he sat down. thats when Hiashi pored some tea for him.

For a few mins both of them dint say anything. The room was silent. The tension was becoming thicker in the air that it was becoming another thing on the table. Hiashi sighed and put his tea down.

"Hinata will be down in a few minutes. Now lets go discuss something shall we Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said in a neutral voice like all normal Hyuuga's talk.

"Uh s-sure we can Hiashi-sama. W-what is it that you wanted to talk about." Naruto asked nervously.

"I just want to make one thing perfectly clear, that I don't want my daughter hurt in anyway, then there is no place any wear in the elements country that you can hid and be safe from me." Hiashi said in a cold voice that almost made the tea freeze. " I may not show it, but I really do care for my daughters. So do we have deal?"

Naruto was shaking in fear from what he heard. He nodded his head slowly trying to get the far out of his system. Thats when Hiashi's attitude did a complete. His body relaxed and a smile appeared on his face and to Naruto it didn't belong on his face. Then Hiashi clapped his hands together.

"Good. Now to other important matters. I'm going to tell you what you can and can't do while you are on a date with my daughter." Hiashi said with an evil gleam in his eyes. So while Hinata was getting ready, Hiashi be-told Naruto in a very aggressive on what to be expected on there date. Sometime in the middle of explanation, the two men heard the sliding door open. Hiashi stop his "explanation" and both Naruto and Hiashi saw Hinata coming into the room.

She was wearing much more elegant and it complimented her figure nicely. I was white with a little grey into it. It was made with silk. Here hair was pulled up which made here look better than with her hair down.

"_Wow...Hinata-chan looks beautiful." _Naruto thought with a small bush forming on his face.

"**Kit, you better get some of that Hyuuga pussy. She looks to good not to jum-" **

"_KYUBBI SHUT UP!" _Naruto said to the fox and shut off the mental link before the fox did anything to make things worse.

"_O my god Naruto-Kun looks amazing." _ Hinata thought when she saw Naruto.

" Daughter, look beautiful. You look just like your mother when she wore it." Hiashi said with a smile.

"Arigato father."

Hiashi nodded then looked at Naruto. "Now i want you guys back before midnight. Remember what we talked about Naruto." Hiashi whispered the last part to Naruto so Hinata can hear.

Naruto nodded quickly and shivered a little. Naruto took Hinata's hand and they both left the Hyuuga compound to go on there date.

When they were both a good far distance from the compound, Naruto relaxed and turned to Hinata with his signature foxy grin.

"So hime, were do you want to go?" he asked politely.

"Uh...I...I don't m...mind if we have ramen." she said to him already expecting him to take him to his favorite place in the village.

"Really, well I was thinking of going some other place than Ichiraku's tonight. What do you say."

Hinata was a little supplies that Naruto, Naruto didn't want to go to the ramen shop. "O...ok." she said quietly.

With that, Naruto"s smile grew even bigger and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. Hinata blushed and was fighting the urge to faint. Naruto held out his arm for her which she took happily and rested her head on his shoulder and they both started walking to were Naruto planned for their evening.

While they were walking, the couple were having some mixed reactions on there way. The ladies that they passed by, they were glaring at Hinata because she's the one that got to be with Naruto and not them. With the men, they grumpy for the fact the the village's idiot got the one of the most hottest girl to go out with him. The couple ignored the people and enjoyed each other company. Unnoticed to them someone was flowing them.

They finally got to the place that Naruto wanted to take them. They were in front of one of the new restaurants that opened in the village. It was called the The Golden lily. It had a large sigh with a picture of a man kneeling in front of a women holding up a Single golden lily to her.

Hinata was stunned at were she was. She was impressed that Naruto really has a romantic side in him. Well, she knew he had one but didn't know for sure during the academy days. She shook her head of the though and looked up at Naruto to see he was smiling. With that, she smiled and went back resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto to them to the host of the restaurant.

"Hello sir how may I be of assistance?" the host asked him.

"Hi, I made a reservation." Naruto said.

"Name?"

"It's under Uzumaki."

The host looked through a book with a list."Here we are, Uzumaki table for two right?"

"Yes."

"Right this way please." The host took two menus and lead the couple to there table. He to them to the back of the restaurant, the area for were the most important people go. "Here we are. Here are your menus and your waiter will be with you shortly." With that, the host bowed and left.

"Naruto-kun, not that this is an amazing date, but I'm was wondering..."

"On how I going to pay for this right?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"don't worry my hime ok. Just enjoy your self ok."

"ok." Hinata said with a smile on her face after hearing him say that. So the both of them looked through the menus to see what they want. When the waiter came to ask what they wanted, Naruto ordered the Tsuke with a side order of Shumai while Hinata ordered the mixed Aemono. The waiter took there orders and there menus and bowed. Then left to get there meal ready.

The couple started talking to one another about what happened in there lives during the three years. They laughed at each other jokes and caught up with what they missed. Then someone they knew just disturbed them.

"Yahoo, hey Hinata you look really sexy." A man with red triangles that went down underneath each of his eyes. He was also wearing his Konoha head band on his forehead. He was wearing a grey mesh shirt with a black long sleeve jacket. He had on black shinobi shoes with his kunai holster on his right leg.

Naruto was controlling his temper when the guy just interrupted his conversation with Hinata.

"_Will not kill. Will not kill." Naruto chanted in his head._

"Kiba, What are you doing here?" Hinata asked in a neutral voice, much like her fathers voice when he talks to people.

"O I'm with my family to eat hear with my family. Now..." Kiba said with now a perverted grin. " why don't you leave that dope Naruto and go out with a real man."

Hinata raised and a eye brow in annoyance. "And who would that be exactly?"

"Me." He said in confidence.

" _Thats it I'm going to kill him." _Naruto thought.

Before Naruto could do anything, Kiba's sister, Hana cam over and put Kiba in a head lock. "Damit pup, what are you doing. Your embarrassing the Inuzuka name and even worse mom is getting mad and embarrassing her." She said.

With that, Kiba started to get scared. When he turned around to see. He saw his mom glaring at him. He chuckled nervously and went back to his families table.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples at what just happened. That was when the waiter decided to come in and bring there food. They eat there food in silence since both of them don't know how to break the ice on what just happened.

Outside the restaurant, two people were watching the couple eat. One of them was Neji, he was watching the incident with Kiba with his Byakugan on. He was frowning when it happened.

"Kiba-baka, how could he be so rude to ane's date." the girl next to Neji said in a annoyed tone. She was short with long brown hair. She had the standard clothes for the Hyuuga clan. She also had the same eyes as Neji.

"Hanabi-sama, don't worry that fool is gone now and he embarrassed him self."

"Serves him right. Doing something like that." She said with no remorse.

"If you say so Hanabi-sama." Neji said. "Hanabi-sama, can you tell me why we are spying on Hinata-sama again?"

Hanabi just ignored the question and continued watching the couple on there date. They watched them for another hour till they left the restaurant.

Naruto was holding Hinata's hand while looking around to were Neji and Hanabi was. He smirked at seeing them not noticing. Then he turned to face Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, you want me to show you something beautiful. It something that I have been something that I took care of since I was little." He asked her.

Hinata was happy that Naruto trusted her enough to show her something important to him. She nodded happily to him. He smiles and rapped an arm around her face. He heard and eep from her and he chuckled. Then they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

The two Hyuuga's eyes widen and then they started franticly to look were the couple has gone.

While the two Hyuuga's were looking for the couple, They appeared on top of the Hokage monument. Hinata was looking around and wondered why Naruto took her hear. She was always hear when she wanted to be alone or just wanted to cry. Since she couldn't at her own home.

"Um, Naruto-kun, why are we here?" She asked shyly.

"You'll see hime. so can you close our eyes for me? I want it to be a surprise." He said to her.

She nodded and closed her eyes and stood there. Naruto went to here and held of of her hands while leading her to it. When he got the he let go of Hinata's hand and took a few step backs.

"Ok you can open your eyes."

When she did, she gasped. In front of her was a field of beautiful flowers. She has seen half of them in Ino's flower shop. The others she had no seen before. She turned to ask NAruto on the flowers that she hasn't seen to see him in front of her while putting a flower behind her hair.

"A beautiful flower for the most beautiful girl in the world." Naruto said.

Hinata faced turned into in what would make the reddest tomato on the planet jealous, from what she heard from Naruto. She looked down and started to push her to index fingers together. Naruto chuckles at the sight and lift her chin so that her eyes meet his.

Her white eyes met his sapphire blue eyes. Then he started to moves face closer to hers ever so slowly. Hinata did the same thing while closing the gap between them. Soon Naruto closed his eyes to. There there faces were mere inches. They could feel each others breath on there lips. There faces were about to touch when...

"Hinata-sama were are you?" Neji yelled out. even though Neji doesn't show it he does care for Hinata. Well he did when Naruto beat him in the chuunin exam and open his eyes about life.

"Oneeson. Were are you." Hanabi yelled.

Naruto grumbled when he heard them yell. Hinata blush rose to an impossible shade of read while thinking, "_Damit imouto, why did you have to ruin the moment. I was about to kiss Naruto. _Naruto was grumbling at how annoying those two are. He sighed and looked at Hinata with an apologetic look. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and they poofed out off the Hokage monument before Neji and Hanabi got there. When those to got there, they looked to see that no one was there.

"Damit, there not here. Well lets go check that ramen stand Naruto likes to go to so much." Hanabi said in a frustrated voice then jumped to one of the nearest roof tops.

Neji sighed in relief, seeing that Hanabi's out burst got them away. He couldn't do anything except give Hanabi a false trail. He smirked a little then proceeded to follow Hanabi.

The couple poofed in front of the Hyuuga front gate.

"Hehe sorry about that Hinata. I'm guessing this isn't one of your best dates is it?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head. "Actually, Naruto-kun, this has been one of my best's. Thank you." She said with a warm smile.

Naruto smiled. "So you want to finish on what we started before we were so rudely interrupted."

Hinata giggled and started to lean her head loser to his with it turned to the side. Naruto did the same thing, except tilled the other way. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer while Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. There lips were just about to touch when they heard someone clear there throat.

They both turn to see Hiashi with his arms crossed and tapping foot impatiently with a raised eye brow.

"Well, at least got here before midnight. I'm wondering, do you remember what we talked about earlier before you went on your date?" He asked in almost a cold tone.

Naruto started to sweat and nodded slowly.

"_Damit father. It was so close._" Hinata thought in frustration. She started to walk into the compound and passing her father with out a good bye. But Before she could set foot in Naruto appeared in front of her and kissed her cheek before he poofed away.

"Bye Hinata lets have another date soon." Naruto said while running away from Hiashi with his Byakugan and trying to land a strike to him.

Hinata started to giggle at what just happened. She walked in while thinking on what Naruto's kisses would have been if they did without any interruptions.

**An: All right guys. like it? Hate it? Well review and tell me if you like it or not. Flames accepted now! o and mi posting a poll to see what the next chapter you guys want. so vote. Morphman out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Damn, its been too long since I actually put a chapter her. All right not going to make excuses on this, I actually forgot about this chapter. But a review or two on this story got be back on track and so now here I am with the new chapter for this story. Besides i'm to stubborn to stop any of my stories for you guys.**

**Disclaimer- *Naruto walks in* Author-sama is an ass for not writing anything for a while and he doesn't own anything Naruto. If he did, the series would never finish.**

Naruto was still laughing as Hiashi was still chasing him down the street from his house. He still happy on how the date went. Even if he was being followed by a few people. Naruto started running backwards as he want to talk to Hiashi.

"Hey, why are trying to attack me? Didn't I say I would bring her back happy?" He asked him as he dodge another strike to his chakra points.

"Yes, but you tried to kiss my daughter before you became an official couple!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked before he tripped on rock and fell right on his back. He saw Hiashi standing above him with his finger humming with unseen chakra.

"Any last words?" Hiashi asked him.

Naruto shook his head. Hiashi was about to strike before a bucket of water was thrown at him from behind. Hiashi turned around with the intent to make sue who ever it was going to die slowly. When he saw no one he turned around to that Naruto was gone and that his clothes disappeared and he was only left in his underwear. Hiashi tried to find something to cover him self before he saw a flash of light. He paled as he turned around to see the Naruto took a picture of him.

"Now you can't hurt me." He said with a cheeky grin and now casually walked towards his house. Hiashi knew he couldn't do anything or else be black mailed with that horrible picture.

_Next morning at the Hospital_

Hinata felt like she was on cloud nine as she entered the hospital. Sakura saw this and smirked. As Hinata was punching in her card time.

"So, how was the date with Naruto?" She asked her.

Hinata blushed and then soon a frown fell on her face. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw the frown. "The date was amazing it..."

"But..."

"But, my father just had to ruin the moment when I was about to kiss Naruto-kun!" Hinata whined as a dark cloud hovered over her.

Sakura for her part just giggled and tried to imagine the most unemotional Hyuuga in the village chasing Naruto. She soon bursted out laughing at that. Hinata gave a small glare before sighing in defeat.

"Anyways, how are things going on with you and Sasuke?"

"Well...not well. Sasuke-kun has been busy with everything and has been trying to get settled back in and with the work I do in the hospital and all..."

Hinata nodded and placed an comforting hand on the pink haired girls shoulder. Soon enough they. started to make their rounds in the hospital.

_Around the village_

Sasuke Uchiha was not having a good day. First having a council meeting with the civilian trying to suck up to him again and trying to proclaim that he was some kami on earth. He got irritated that they also tried to pin the plan on Naruto. The shinobi side on the other hand were so happy as they don't like him now as they did back then. The shinobi side tried to get to go to jail for my crime for which he would gladly serve, but that idea was shot down as the civilian council tried to play it off as him being controlled by the curse mark. Which he wasn't by the way. As it stands his rank was a genin again and would be doing D-rank mission for the next 6 months.

After the meeting, he was stopped by Kakashi and the both of them had a nice chat. Well, nice for Kakashi as he proceeded to beat the shit of Sasuke as he was trying to pound the meaning of 'don't abandon your friends or you will be worst than trash.' After the beating Kakashi told him that he has to earn his trust back. Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't going to give up now. He also figured out that everyone in the rookie nine except Naruto and Sakura said the same thing as they don't trust him anymore.

As he was walking through the village, Sasuke was think if this is how Naruto felt as he was alone for his child hood. No one to be there to greet you. No one to trust. As he was thinking he didn't notice that he bummed into someone. He tried to help her when he noticed it was a fan girl. Now we see Sasuke running away from a hoard of fangirls running after him. All of them had hearts in their eyes and were all yelling for them to have his babies. That only made his face pale and ran faster.

"Why does this only happen to me?" Sasuke said out loud with anime tears streaming down his face.

For a while Sasuke was just running, throwing clones here and there but he couldn't get rid of them. He soon saw Jiraiya peeping on some women in the lake. He had a smirk appear in his face. He started back pedaling and took a deep breath.

"He look it's Jiraiya! He has pictures of me naked for you guys!" He yelled at them. He saw the women all freeze in place and soon charged at Jiraiya and started beating him for the nonexistence pictures.

Sasuke now was walking in a relaxing stroll just looking around the village. Nobody seemed to notice him. Soon enough he saw Naruto eating at his favorite ramen shop. Feeling his stomach growl, he entered the shop and sat next t Naruto. He saw that Naruto has eaten about sixteen bowls of ramen and still looked like as though he can still continue eating.

"Kami, were does all that food go dope." He saw Naruto shrug as he continues to eat.

The owner of the place came to take his order. When he saw who it was he glared, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke sighed but ordered a miso ramen. When he got his food the two of them jus had small talk about how their day went and what are their plans for later. Sasuke was feeling jealous as how Naruto's date went. He laughed at how the it ended much to Naruto's dismay. While he was laughing, he remembered that he needed to bring Sakura on a date. Naruto noticed how Sasuke's laughing stopped. He turned with his mouth still full of noodles and hanging out of his house to see Sasuke with a pale face. Slurping the noodles he burped and paid for the meal.

"Whats wrong with you?" Naruto asked him. When he saw Sasuke not moving at all did the next best thing. Naruto made a kage bushin on the other side of Sasuke and the both of them slapped the hell out of him.

Sasuke shook his head and rubbed his stinging cheeks. Sasuke nodded his thanks, "Can someone please explain to why I am somehow freaking out. How is it that I can go up against enemies that were stronger than me? Be able to kill sannin? Also killed you? I was not scared at those moments, but when it comes to Sakura I become...well I become you dope."

Naruto's eye brow twitched, but chose to ignore the last comment. The two of them continued to talk about possible ways to asking Sakura, but so far it all led to him messing up and getting hit in the face and flying through the air to the other side of the element nation. Naruto walked out of the ramen place and looked into the sky. He determined that it was around five. Naruto said his good by as he wanted to head to the hospital and spend some quality time with Hinata. Sasuke waved good by as his only friend that he knew he doesn't deserve leave. He was all alone in the street as people started going home. Sighing before straightening his posture, he started his journey back to his clan compound with plans being formed in his head. He didn't notice the people looking at him strangely as he was making weird faces as the was thinking.

**Okay guys, I know this one is short, the next one is going to be long since im thinking of combining how Sasuke's day for asking out Sakura and their date together. Again I am so sorry to all of you guys for leaving this story hanging for so long. The next chapter is under way. So till then Ja ne!**


End file.
